Secrets (Versión en Español)
by la23trenzas
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene algo de lo que no quiere hablar. Knuckles no entiende por qué esto debe suponer un problema.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia pertenece al usuario Pink Bunny Ears y ha sido traducida con su consentimiento por la23trenzas.**

 **Si alguien está interesado en leer el fanfic original, podrá encontrarlo bajo el mismo nombre o bien buscando el nombre del autor.**

* * *

Debería haberlo pensado mejor antes que dejar que Sonic deambulara por La Isla Flotante por su cuenta. No sabía cómo el erizo azul había obtenido la información o que fuerza le había llevado a atar cabos, y probablemente nunca lo sabría ahora. Todo lo que sabía es no sabía… bueno, nada, antes de su pequeño paseo, por lo que el paseo había tenido que ser la causa.

Se había vuelto descuidado, demasiado acostumbrado a las visitas de Shadow. Shadow acostumbraba a traer sus propios recursos. Shadow era bueno en atar cabos, pero sabía captar las indirectas. Shadow sabía cuándo dejar las cosas como estaban.

Pero Sonic no era Shadow. Y ahora era demasiado tarde.

"¿Pensabas contárnoslo alguna vez?"

No fue la pregunta en sí, sino el tono serio lo que pilló a Knuckles con la guardia baja. Dio media vuelta antes de siquiera darse cuenta, y se encontró con una ceja arqueada y un pie golpeando el suelo inquietamente.

"¿Qué…?"

"He dicho," Repitió Sonic, su voz paciente contrastando con su lenguaje corporal. "¿Pensabas contárnoslo alguna vez?"

"No tengo ni idea de lo que…"

"Eggman" Dijo simple y sucintamente antes de detenerse y esperar. Claro, su cuerpo seguía irradiando impaciencia y parecía incapaz de detenerse por un momento siquiera, pero el movimiento, o más bien la falta de él, era tan poco típico de él que Knuckles no pudo evitar que su mandíbula cayera un poco. ¿Qué demonios?

"Cuando dijiste que se había estrellado en tu isla." Aclaró con voz extrañamente controlada y algo de molestia al fondo. "¿Hay otra cosa que se te olvidara mencionar?"

El desconcierto pasó a la irritación en cuestión de segundos.

"No veo porque esto es asunto tuyo." Dijo mientras giraba sobre sus talones para alejarse de él.

"¡Eso es precisamente de lo que te estoy hablando!" Le gritó a su espalda con clara molestia.

No se dio la vuelta. Y nadie le siguió. Sabía que no conseguiría nada.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y no pensó ni en mencionarlo, como si fuera algo… no sé… un pequeño y aburrido detalle o algo así."

Tails mordió la punta de su destornillador como si fuera un lápiz, miró al techo, asintió y volvió a su trabajo en silencio. Sonic se volvió y dio tres pasos hacia la pared opuesta del taller antes de tener que volver a girar y dar otros tres pasos.

Por Caos, este lugar estaba a tope. ¿No podría Tails buscarse un sitio más grande para trabajar?

Por otra parte, era mejor no dejar que Caos decidiera nada sobre construcción de edificios si podían evitarlo.

Tails miró los tornillos en frente suya, cogió uno, pensando, negó con la cabeza y lo dejó en su sitio, decidiéndose por el más largo en su lugar.

"¡Lo que quiero decir es que desde que le conocemos no hemos parado de darle la lata por ello!" Dijo Sonic regresando a su línea de pensamiento anterior. "¡Y resulta que tenía una buena razón todo este tiempo!"

"¿Os habéis peleado?"

Media hora despotricando sobre lo molesto que podía llegar a ser Knuckles el Equidna, ¿y eso era lo que Tails quería saber? Imagínate.

De todas maneras, ¿se habían peleado? Detuvo sus pasos, reflexionando. No se golpearon ni hubo ningún spinball así que, ¿fue una pelea?

Por supuesto, Tails interpretó su silencio a su manera y suspiró.

"Sonic, tienes que ser más paciente con él. Sabes que esto no se le da bien, especialmente con su orgullo en juego."

"Bueno, sigue siendo un idiota." Murmuró Sonic tercamente. Nah, no era ninguna pelea, solo era Knuckles siendo así de difícil como siempre. "De todas maneras, ¿Qué tiene que ver el orgullo con todo esto?"

Tails se encogió de hombros. "Es por Eggman. Lo ha estado engañando desde siempre, ¿recuerdas? No es de extrañar que a Knuckles no le guste hablar de ello."

Bueno, ahí Tails tenía razón. Pero aún…

"¿Hay algo de lo que le guste hablar?"

Tails dejó de trabajar, pensando. "Umm… ¿tal vez de tus momentos poco exitosos?"

¿Qué le había pasado a su hermanito mientras él había estado fuera? Él nunca era así de… directo. Tampoco parecía darse cuenta de que Sonic tenía momentos poco exitosos.

Si esto era un signo de que estaba creciendo, no estaba preparado para tener que lidiar con eso también.

"Tal vez deberías dejarlo en paz un tiempo." Sugirió Tails sin pausa. "Déjalo que se desahogue y prueba con una estrategia diferente."

Una estrategia diferente, ¿eh? Tal vez podría pensar en algo…

"¡Sonic! ¿Estás aquí?" Resonó la voz de Amy por el pasillo. "¡Te he estado buscando! Hay algo que necesito que…"

… de camino a Angel Island.


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles cogió una uva de un racimo y suspiró de pura satisfacción, apoyándose contra la pared de madera y disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad. La isla no había sido perturbada, el clima era cálido y soleado con poco o nada de viento, y las frutas lavadas y cortadas estaban cuidadosamente sobre unas bandejas de madera junto a la casa, secándose al sol. Su suministro de nueces era bueno este año y había conseguido reunir muchas hierbas así que, si nada salía mal, tendría la despensa casi llena para el invierno.

Ya miraría el jardín más tarde, hacia demasiado calor para regar las plantas en ese momento. Quizá también necesitara quitar las malas hierbas. Las semillas que Cream le había dado podían crecer en la isla, pero requerían cuidados extra a diferencia de las que crecían allí naturalmente. Tardó un poco en cogerle en tranquillo, pero no le importó tener un poco más de trabajo. Nunca estaba de más tener provisiones adicionales, especialmente ahora que también tenía que tener en cuenta alguna visita esporádica.

… Algunas de ellas más bienvenidas que otras.

Knuckles cerró los ojos y se metió otra uva en la boca, ignorando deliberadamente el sonido de pasos que se iban acercando. Podría reconocerlos en cualquier lugar y contexto. Quizás, si fingía estar dormido…

"Hola, Red."

"Creí que te había dicho que te fueras." Comentó Knuckles sin abrir los ojos, demasiado relajado para enfadarse. Pensándolo bien, tan vez también debería haberle dejado claro que se quedara lejos.

"Amy estaba de visita." Dijo como si no hiciera falta ninguna explicación más.

Knuckles suspiró, dándose por vencido mientras abría los ojos y vio a Sonic mirando cómo se secaba la fruta con curiosidad, como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía.

"Será mejor que no toques nada de eso." Gruñó por costumbre. Tampoco era como si eso fuese a detener a Sonic si de verdad quería coger una. Y, siendo sinceros, a Knuckles no le importaría tanto que cogiera un par. En realidad, Sonic nunca se había interesado mucho por los frutos secos, a no ser que comiéndoselos consiguiera erizarle las púas a Knuckles.

Para su sorpresa, Sonic casi parecía incómodo, y la precaución se abrió paso por las entrañas de Knuckles.

Sonic se frotó la nuca mientras cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro, exhaló y por fin, habló, pareciendo tan incómodo como Knuckles. "Sabes… um… si te quedas sin provisiones, o umm, necesitas algo en invierno, y no solo en invierno, quiero decir, siempre puedes llamarnos, lo sabes ¿no?"

¿Por qué no iba a saberlo? Knuckles asintió con la cabeza; Habían tenido esta conversación antes, aunque hacía ya tiempo de eso.

"Bien." Sonic asintió también. Hubo una larga pausa. "Así que… um, sé que puede ser bastante duro vivir aquí a veces, con el clima y toda esa gente atacándote constantemente y Caos sabe que más, sé que apenas has tenido nadie en quien confiar, así que lo entiendo. De verdad. Pero nosotros también hemos lidiado con muchas cosas horribles, podamos soportarlo, así que si pudieras confiar en nosotros un poco más…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le interrumpió Knuckles.

Sonic lo miró directamente a los ojos, armándose visiblemente de valor. "Si vuelve a pasar algo, y quiero decir, lo que sea, preferiría que nos pidieras ayuda a nosotros en lugar de pedírsela a él."

Knuckles no podía creérselo. ¿En serio iba de eso? No pensaba que Sonic se fuera a preocupar tanto por algo tan tonto. ¿No habían terminado él y Shadow con su enemistad?

"Ya sé que no os lleváis bien, pero te aseguro que él viene y va por cuenta propia. A veces puede ser útil, así como tener sus buenos momentos, pero nunca le pedí que me ayudara."

Los ojos de Sonic se ensancharon ante esto y dio un paso atrás, sorprendido. "¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo? ¡Él es un enemigo, Red! ¡No podemos fiarnos de él! ¡Especialmente tú, yo pensé que ya lo habrías aprendido a lo largo de los años!"

La irá comenzó a arder, y Knuckles saltó a sus pies en un segundo con los puños apretados. "¿Me estás diciendo que soy tan estúpido que no puedo ni elegir quiénes son mis amigos?"

Sonic rodó sus ojos exageradamente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. "¡Oh, por el amor de…! ¡Intenta pensar en ello solo por un segundo, cabeza hueca!"

Knuckles redujo la distancia entre ellos y le golpeó, Sonic lo esquivó, y ese fue el final de la tranquila tarde del Guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra.


End file.
